


Conscious decisions

by Shikku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying was second nature to Wufei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscious decisions

Lying was a second nature to Wufei, but long ago he had made a conscious decision not to lie to himself. He could be unconsciously hiding from the truth or be plain blind to it, but he never intentionally lied to himself. It was an effort, and a painful one at times, but he never really regretted making the decision.

There was however one person he could never lie to, no matter the number of lies rolling off his tongue.

Quatre. Quatre could always see trough each and every lie, so Wufei made a conscious decision not to lie to Quatre the first time Quatre pushed him up against a wall in a darkened hallway of a safe house, the other three pilots oblivious and just around the corner, and kissed him, firm and sure and safe.

Chang Wufei was an amazing actor.

In fact he was so amazing that he had managed to become a completely different person, hiding behind numerous masks, keeping his true self safe and away from pain.

Wufei knew very well who he was, behind the layers of lies, behind all of the words of honor and revenge. Behind the masks Chang Wufei was still a frightened child thrust in a world of pain and blood and death. A child that would still rather spend each day for the rest of his life buried in a book than fighting a war.

But who better to understand the need, the pain, the loneliness of a life behind a mask than the one so used to living with them.

Trowa. The one saving him, helping him without a single word, just a silent pillar of support at his side whenever Wufei needed him.

So Wufei made a conscious decision not to hide behind his masks around Trowa, to show who and what he truly was the first time Trowa pushed him up against a wall in a darkened hallway of a safe house, the other three pilots just around the corner, and made him come with his hand, hard and firm and sure, swallowing every gasp and moan Wufei made in a kiss.

Chang Wufei was a liar and an amazing actor, but he was also a lucky man.

He was lucky to survive the war, to find amazing friends in the most dangerous circumstances, lucky to be able to see the reshaping of the world, lucky to be one of those who helped create peace.

But it was hard to move on and enjoy it all after all of the things that he had lost.

So Wufei made a conscious decision to try and accept, to try and enjoy what he had been given the first time Quatre and Trowa made love to him, in their home, in their bed, honest and loving and true.

With them Chang Wufei could be who he was, he had the time to realize and accept that Chang Wufei was a liar and an amazing actor, but that with them, there was no need for lies and masks because they knew exactly who he was. He could have what he wanted, what he needed.

Chang Wufei was a lucky man.


End file.
